moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhoswynne Ebonhart
(( Currently a Work in Progress.)) =Appearance= ---- With her father's coloring and her mother's features, Rose is a very beautiful and lively young woman. Wide, violet colored eyes watch the world around her with a quiet intensity and a few freckles dot her cheeks below them. Her long, dark hair is either worn down or pulled back into a neat ponytail, wrapped with a scrap of leather or whatever she could get her hands on in the morning. Standing just under five feet tall, Rose is a petite little thing - more often teased as being a runt. Her figure fits this small form and she has just a hint of curve and sway where it counts. Despite her youth, Rose does seem very capable and there is a wisdom in her eyes that belies her young age. Were it not for her size and the lilting tone of her voice, one might assume she was older than she is. Arms and Armor Her armor is a far cry from the dirty leather clothes she used to wear on her adventures. Rose now dresses in the style of the druids, wearing leather robes that mimic the shades of the forests and accessories that are made up of leather, wood and leaves. Woven into the folds of her robes and embedded in her armor are numerous amethyst gemstones. On a thin necklace around her neck rests a wooden amulet, the figure of an owl expertly carved with amethyst eyes and sapphires adorning its wings. She also wears a braided glass ring on her right hand, a silver and amber band on her left hand, and simple metal loops in her ear piercings. Worgen Form Though she rarely displays it, Rhoswynne is afflicted by the Worgen Curse. When she does find the need to take this form, she maintains her slight stature, standing at a mere five and a half feet tall. Her fur is tawny in color and lightens around her eyes and muzzle, and down her neck and chest. Her ears are long and hang lower, bearing the dark tufts at the tips that are common to all of her animal forms. Also similar to her other forms is the fact that her eyes remain their violet color. Feline Form In her cat form (which is also her travel form), Rhoswynne very closely resembles a small lynx or bobcat, though she bears a full tail. She is tawny in color with spotting and dark bars on the insides of her forelegs, while her chest and belly are white. Her long ears are black-tipped and pointed, with short, black tufts of fur extending from the tips. Her eyes are wide and violet in color. Standing at a mere eighteen inches tall at the shoulders, she is petite as far as wild felines go. Flight Form Rhoswynne's flight form is that of a horned owl with large ear tufts, similar to her feline form. Again, she is tawny in color with mottled brown 'spots'. The tufted feathers at her ears and forming the wide ring around her eyes are the darkest; a deep earthy brown. Also as with her cat form, in her flight form she has distinct violet eyes. Her talons are large and black in color, and she measures around twenty inches long from head to tail, with a forty-eight inch wingspan. =Early Life= ---- Though Rhoswynne will tell you that her youth was among the happiest times of her life, as the daughter of a noble woman and a pirate, it was nothing if not complicated. Parents Her mother, Saedyrra Austen, was one of twin daughters born to Lord and Lady Austen of Gilneas. Born at their estate in the Headlands, she was afforded every privilege and entered the social swirl of the nobility like so many other young women. At just sixteen, she was married to Lord Henry Thornton and a year later gave birth to their first and only child. Distraught after the tragic loss of her family during the Cataclysm, Lady Thornton, now dropping her title and introducing herself only as Saedyrra, took jobs on merchant ships, trying to earn her way from Gilneas. Eventually she found her way to her twin sister, Saedynne Austen, who had fallen in love with the captain of a pirate vessel, the Rose of May. It was on the Rose of May that Saedyrra met Ardon Hannock, a Gilnean sailor who now served as the ship's stoic Deck Boss. A mountain of a man, Ardon had an intimidating demeanor that was instantly challenged by the woman. Both perplexed and amused that anyone would stand up to him so boldly, especially a woman, the Deck Boss eventually fell in love with her and within their first year, they were married. Childhood in Ashenvale Within a month of being married, Saedyrra and Ardon Hannock discovered that they were to be parents. While both had wanted to start a family, the timing was unfavorable to say the least. Saedyrra's grandmother, a powerful warlock, had made it clear that she intended to do harm, not only to her granddaughter but the child she now carried as well. With little option available, the Hannocks pleaded with friends for help. And that help came from an unexpected place. Kataturaaldormi, a member of the Bronze Dragonflight who was familiar with the family after working closely with Saedyrra's sister, saw the threat that the warlock posed to the proper flow of the world. In a quick decision, she carried the husband and wife backwards through time to a place where they could raise their daughter in safety until she had fully grown into her potential. The place was Ashenvale and the time was before the great Sundering. It was here that Rhoswynne's happy childhood took place and where she met her lifelong best friend, Sy'ine Elderguard. The two girls were inseparable, like sisters, until after Rhoswynne's fifteenth birthday when Kataturaaldormi returned to take she and her parents back to their proper home in the timeline. The Rose of May Returned to their proper place in time, just weeks after they had left, the Hannock family had fifteen years of experience to share with the crew of the Rose of May, and Rhoswynne had a whole world to meet. Learning sailing skills from anyone who would teach her, she quickly found strengths in managing the rigging like her mother as well as an uncanny accuracy with a rifle. She spent much of her days learning from the sailors or sitting and talking with her cousin, and many months passed without trouble. But it wasn't to last. Realizing what her granddaughter had done, the warlock returned and, waiting for the opportune moment, put in motion a plan to kidnap Rhoswynne. Aluraan's Broken Heart After several days of her captivity, Rhoswynne's hope began to dwindle. Her great-grandmother had been performing magical experiments on her that she could not even begin to understand. When she was not being tested upon, she was locked in a small room with no light or heat, only a single ragged blanket on the floor. It was in one of these periods of seclusion that a vision came to her. A white lion cub entered her room and through a haze of hunger and fear she could hear him speak. He told her that she had something that belonged to him and he needed it back. Reaching one of his small paws out toward her, she watched a tiny spectral cub walk out from behind her hair and over to him, merging with the white cub. Instantly the he changed, standing over her like an angel with firey hair and golden wings. He picked her up in his arms and carried her away from the nightmare that her captivity had become. When the haze began to fade, Rhoswynne found herself not in a cold, dark room, but sitting on a shoreline of a river, with a familiar ship in the distance. A rowboat was coming her way and on it she could just make out her father's large form. Looking next to her, she saw that she was not alone - there was a young boy, maybe a year or two younger than she was, sitting with his hand in hers. He had the same firey hair and wide blue-green eyes as the angel she had envisioned saving her. He introduced himself as Aluraan Ebonhart and explained to her that he needed her help finding the pieces of his broken heart, a quest that would ultimately bring them together in ways that neither of them could have imagined. =Skills and Training= ---- After finding her long-lost best friend, Sy'ine, now a venerable druid, Rhoswynne began to train as a Druid of the Wild. She has a natural affinity for the healing arts, though she has no ability to wield the Light. All of her magic is nature based, as she is tied to the living aspects of nature. She has trained for just under a year with the Cenarion Circle, in an effort to better master her healing abilities. She has also traveled to study with and assist the Cenarion Expedition on Draenor. In addition to her healing, Rhoswynne has an uncanny command over flora and fauna, making her an excellent herbalist. There are few places that she seems more at home than when among plantlife. =Personality= ---- ((WIP)) Relationships In her young life, Rhoswynne has loved only once: Her rescuer, Aluraan. With his heart healed, Aluraan discovered that he loved her as well and the pair were recently engaged to be married. =Trivia= ---- *Rhoswynne is actually a spelling variation on the name Rhoswen, which is Welsh for "Blessed Rose". She was named after the ship where her parents met. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Druids